Loving Me Isn't Easy
by PricelessBabyGirl
Summary: Dave's sisters are visiting him on the road, with all the drama that's happened in the past will their visit be relaxing and enjoyable or stressful and disappointing?
1. Chapter 1

John Cena, Dave Batista, Randy Orton, and Adam Copeland (better known as Edge) all sat in the locker room looking over their scripts for the night.

John Cena finished reading his and put it down on the table, "So Dave, who's coming to the show for you tonight?"

"My sister," Dave said as he closed his script.

"Alexa's coming?" John asked.

"Yeah," Dave sighed. "Just leave her alone though, she hasn't been here since the incident with you, her, and Randy so please don't do anything to upset her."

"The incident? Oh, you mean the one where she slept with Randy while her and I were together," John said sarcastically.

"Yeah, after she found you and Maria having sex in your locker room," Randy said as he put his script down and got into the conversation.

"Well she didn't have to sleep with you just to get back at me," John said.

"Well she did…" Randy was cut off by a knock at the door.

Dave walked over to the door and opened it, greeting his sisters. "Hey Lex," he said as he gave Alexa hug before she walked in the door. "Hey Alisha," he said as he did the same for her.

Alexa went over and sat down on the couch next to Randy and Alisha took a seat on the couch, in between Adam and John.

"Hi Alexa," John said, giving her a smile.

"John," Alexa said with a nod.

John let out a frustrated sigh and stood up; he was going to have to find somewhere else to get ready for the show.

"Hey Lex," Randy said.

"Hey Randy," Alexa smiled. "How have you been?"

"I been okay I guess," Randy said.

"You guess?"

"Well, I was with this girl a few months back and it was amazing but then she left me the next morning without saying a thing. I tried calling and texting but she just never answered. I guess that means her and I had different feelings right?"

"Not necessarily," Alexa smiled. "She could have felt the same way but was scared to admit it at the time."

"Why were you scared to admit it?"

Alexa sighed, "I was with John, sleeping with you was just supposed to be revenge. I wasn't supposed to fall for you."

Randy smiled, "Well, I'm glad your back. I missed you, a lot."

"I missed you too," she smiled.

While Alexa and Randy were talking Alisha was getting to know the newest member of the group, Adam.

"So, you're the new guy?" Alisha said as she looked him up and down.

"Yup," he smiled. "I'm the new guy, well to this group anyway. I've been in the WWE for a long time."

Alisha smiled, "Well new guy, do you have a girlfriend?"

"The names Adam," he smiled. "And yeah, I do have a girlfriend."

"Aw, that's a shame. I guess you and I hooking up is pretty much out of the question then."

"Well, I didn't say that."

Alisha gave him a satisfied smile; men were so easy to mess with.

Just then John walked back into the room, "Are we all still going over to catering together?"

"Yeah, let's go now," Dave said as he and everyone else stood up and made their way to catering. On the way there Alisha and Alexa greeted some wrestlers and divas they hadn't seen in a while. After getting their food the group sat down at one of the round tables and started chatting and eating.

About five minutes later Adam and Dave stood up.

"Where are you guys going?" Alexa asked.

"We have a match," Dave answered. "If we don't see you when it's done we'll see you later on tonight. Both you of you," Dave said as he looked at his sisters. "Please be good, and stay out of trouble."

"Yes father," Alexa said sarcastically.

"I'll see you at the party," Adam seductively whispered in Alisha's ear before leaving catering.

"So, how long are you girls traveling with us for?" John asked, as he smiled at Alexa.

"Two or three weeks," Alexa said, not once looking at John but instead, smiling at Randy the whole time.

John saw this and shot Randy a dirty look.

"Come on Alexa," Alisha said, sensing the hostility between John and Randy. "We have to get to the skybox to watch Dave's match," she said as the two stood up.

"I have to talk to her first," John said as he took her hand and guided her down an empty hallway. "So you and Randy go from fucking for revenge to sex for fun?"

"Randy and I haven't had sex since that last time and even if we did it wouldn't matter. You and I are done…over, and you have no one to blame for that but yourself."

"Out of all the people in the WWE why would you choose him?"

"Shut up John, he's your best friend. And maybe I didn't randomly choose him to sleep with," Alexa said as she walked away from John.

John let out a frustrated and angry sigh before heading in the opposite direction.

As Alexa was walking back to her sister she was pulled into an empty locker room. The person pushed her up against the wall and started passionately kissing her. When he finally broke the kiss Alexa looked up and smiled.

"I need you now," he said.

Alexa kissed him again, "We can't right now, I have to go watch the rest of my brother's match."

"Come on, we can make it quick," he said as he kissed her again.

Alexa pulled away, "Not right now."

"Can you come to my hotel room later then?"

"Aren't you sharing a room with John?"

"Yeah, but he stays out all night."

"Okay," Alexa smiled. "We'll go to the party together tonight."

"And we'll leave together," he smiled.

"Okay," Alexa leaned down and gave him on last kiss before walking away. "I'll see you tonight Randy." Alexa left the locker room and made her way to the skybox to watch the rest of RAW. She arrived just in time to see her brother give his opponent the Batista bomb and cover him to win.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night, the guys sat at a table at the WWE party, waiting for the girls to arrive. Dave was dressed in black dress pants and shoes and a white pin striped dress shirt. Adam was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, black shoes, and a black t-shirt, John was wearing his usual jean shorts and white t-shirt with white sneakers, and Randy was wearing a pair of black dress pants and dark blue shirt.

Alexa, Alisha, and their friend Nicole all made their way into the club that the party was being held at. All three girls looking amazing in their dresses. They made their way over to the table that the guys were sitting at.

"Hi Nicole," Dave said as he stood up and gave her a smile. Nicole smiled and said hello as the rest of the guys got up, allowing the girls to get in. Alexa was on the end, with Randy next her. Next to Randy was Nicole, who had Dave sitting next to her, followed by Adam, Alisha, and then John at the other end.

"Now I really can't wait to get you back to the hotel room," Randy whispered in Alexa's ear as he took in the sight of her.

"You look…amazing," Adam said to Alisha. The seven of them sat at the table laughing, talking, and drinking before Randy asked Alexa if she wanted to dance. Alexa said yes and the two slid out of the booth, followed by Dave and Nicole who decided to dance too. Randy placed his hands on Alexa's hips as Alexa rest her hands on Randy's shoulders, Randy kissed her and held her close as the two danced.

"Can I take you back to the hotel now?" Randy purred in Alexa's ear.

Alexa smiled, "Not yet."

"You look so amazing; I just wanna get you out of that dress."

"You will," Alexa smirked. "You just have to wait a little while longer."

"You're such a tease," Randy smiled as the song ended. They headed back over to the table and saw the food they had ordered had finally arrived. As everyone at the table finished up their dinner a pretty brunette, wearing jeans and a yellow off-the-shoulder top walked up to their table.

"Hey," John said as he hugged the girl. "Kasey, this is Dave, Mark, Alisha, Nicole, Randy, and you've already met Alexa before," John said introducing the girl to everyone. "Guys, this is my little sister Elizabeth." Everyone said hello to Kasey, except Alexa.

Alexa took out her phone and text her sister, **'Bathroom, now.'**

Alexa told Randy she would be right back before making her way to the bathroom, her sister following after receiving the text message.

"What is so important that you had to drag me in here with you?" Alisha asked her sister.

"That girl out there, Kasey, she's the one that started all that shit with me after John and I broke up."

"The one that called the cops on you?" Alisha asked.

"Yeah, I had to get away from that table before I punched her in her face," Alexa said.

Alisha rubbed her sisters back, "Look, you and John are over…all that is in the past. Don't let her ruin your night. Just go out there, have fun, and forget about her and John."

Alexa smiled at her sister, she always knew what to say to make her feel better, "That sounds like a good idea." Alexa and Alisha shared a quick hug before making their way out of the bathroom and back to the table. Upon arrival Alexa noticed Randy was no longer at the table. "Where'd Randy go?"

"Oh, you so don't wanna know," John said as he sat back in the booth. He hated the fact that Alexa and Randy were together so the events that were about to occur would be pure entertainment for him.

"Just tell me John," Alexa looked at John as he pointed out onto the dance floor. Alexa looked where John was pointing and saw John dancing with a tall blonde, they were very close and she was rubbing her ass all on him. Alexa's felt her heart broke when she saw Randy lean in and capture the blonde's lips in a kiss. Alexa turned her head back to the table, fighting back tears, "I'm going to go back to the hotel now." Alexa walked away, making her way out of the club.

"Alexa wait," John said, trying to stop her. He wanted her to see how much of an asshole Randy was but he didn't want her to get hurt.

Kasey got up and grabbed her brothers arm, "Let her go, she hurt you…remember? You and I have a lot of catching up to do anyway."

John turned around and looked at his sister, he wanted so bad to tell her that it didn't matter if Alexa hurt him, he still loved her and he wanted to go after her to make sure she was okay but right now John really didn't want to fight with his sister so he just nodded and sat back down in the booth.

About ten minutes later Randy returned to the table and instantly realized Alexa wasn't there. "Where'd Alexa go?"

"She left after she saw you with that blonde chick," Adam answered.

"What were you doing with some blonde chick?" Dave questioned, he really didn't like his sisters dating men involved in the business, knowing how easy they could get hurt but he figured since Randy was one of his friends he could feel okay knowing she was with someone he trusted. He regretted trusting him when he heard about the blonde.

"I just danced with her," Randy answered. "I don't know why she left because of that."

"Maybe because you kissed her," John said, glaring at Randy.

Before Randy or Dave could respond Nicole spoke up, "Oh, she's back." Nicole pointed over to the door way where Alexa had just walked in, her arm linked with Ted DiBiase.

"Why the fuck is she with him?" Randy said as he watched Ted lean down and place a kiss on Alexa's cheek as the two saw down at the bar with a few other wrestlers.

"This is ridiculous," John said, he was getting frustrated with the fact that Alexa was choosing just about anyone over him.

"Ted has been trying to get in Alexa's pants for a while now," Alisha said. "I guess she knows how to work her magic to get revenge," she smiled.

"She can use him for whatever revenge she needs but there will be no getting in her pants at all," Dave said, using the words Alisha used to describe Ted's feelings for Alexa.

Randy watched a little while longer as Ted and Alexa shared drinks and laughs. When he saw Ted turn his back on Alexa to talk to the person sitting on the other side of him Randy slipped out of his seat and made his way over to Alexa.

"Oh man, we're going to see a fight tonight," Adam said, sitting back in his seat with a smirk on his face.

"I need to talk to you," Randy whispered in Alexa's ear.

"I'm a little busy right now…I'm sure the little blonde girl wouldn't mind talking to you though," Alexa said.

Randy sighed, "Just come outside with me please."

Alexa rolled her eyes and leaned over and kissed Ted on the cheek, "I'll be right back."

Once outside Randy turned to face Alexa, "Why? Why did you come back with him? Why Ted?"

"Why did you kiss that blonde on the dance floor and let her rub her ass all over you?" Alexa let out a frustrated sigh and sat down on the bench, "I don't understand, you told me you love me and I really believed that it meant something but, seeing you out there on the dance floor with her just proved how wrong I was to believe that. You're Randy fucking Orton…of course you don't love me, you don't love anyone but yourself."

"I wasn't lying when I said it Alexa," he said as he took a seat next to her. "I do love you; I just wasn't feeling like we were sharing the same feelings. All I wanted to do was take you back to the hotel to be alone with you, sex or not I just wanted quality, quiet time with you."

"I came here to visit my brother, tonight was supposed to be all of us hanging out, having fun, and catching up. You couldn't just be satisfied knowing that no matter what time we walked out of this club we were walking out together." Alexa sighed and stood up, "You messed that all up Randy. I don't care who you leave this club with but I'm leaving alone." Alexa turned around and walked away from Randy, going back into the club and taking her seat next to Ted DiBiase.

"Alexa," Randy called after her but she just kept on walking. Randy walked back into the club and grabbed his jacket from the table and left without saying a word to anyone.

Alexa stayed at the club for another hour after her and Randy's discussion. When she finally got tired of hearing Ted talk about how rich he was she politely excused herself, saying her goodbyes before exiting the club to catch a cab back to the hotel.

Back at the table Kasey was catching up with her brother. "So, your WWE championship match is this Monday?"

"Yeah," John said. "I really hope I win this time."

"Yeah, I hope you can finally shit The Miz up," she said.

Dave and Nicole were sitting at the other end of the table having their own conversation.

"Whose room are you staying in tonight?"

Nicole smiled, "I think Alexa and Alisha are having one of those cots brought up to their room for me."

Dave shook his head, "Those things are uncomfortable, you're staying with me tonight."

"Are you asking or telling me?"

"I'm telling you," Dave smiled.

"Well in that case, I guess I don't have much of a choice," she smiled.

"So, do you have a boyfriend?" John asked his sister.

"Yeah," she smiled. "Some boy from back home."

John smiled, "Finally, no more obsessing over Dwayne."

"Now it's Dwayne obsessing over me," she said. "He calls me every day since he found out I'm with someone new."

"Well, he probably won't be just calling you tonight?"

Kasey looked at her brother confused, "What do you mean?"

"Turn around," he said.

Kasey did as her brother said, seeing Dwayne walking towards her smiling.

"Hey John," Dwayne said as he approached the siblings.

"Hey man, what's up," John said as the two shook hands.

"Nothing really, had to make an appearance at this party," he smiled. "When I heard the love of my life was making an appearance as well I couldn't turn it down."

Kasey smiled at Dwayne, "Aw, how cute…where is she?"

Dwayne chuckled at her sarcasm, "Funny, but I'm looking at her."

Kasey sighed and rolled her eyes, "I'm going to get a drink." Kasey got up and made her way to the bar, Dwayne following close behind. "Don't you get tired of chasing after something you're never going to catch?" she said as she took a seat on one of the bar stools.

Dwayne took a seat next to her, "Oh, I'll get you back. I'm not trying hard right now because I think it's only fair that I give your new fling a shot before I take you from him." Dwayne smiled at Kasey as she downed her shot, "Dance with me?"

Kasey looked over a Dwayne, holding back a smile when she saw him grinning at her. She wanted to turn down his request but before she could say anything he grabbed her by the hand and pulled her to the dance floor.

Alexa arrived back at the hotel room, as she was walking down the hall towards her room she noticed a man standing by the door, leaning against the wall. As Alexa got closer to her door she realized the man standing there was Randy, holding a single red rose in his hand.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have kissed her, I shouldn't have doubted you. This kiss was a mistake, I should have…"

"I love you," Alexa whispered, cutting Randy off.

Randy looked at Alexa and smiled, pulling her into a hug. "I love you too," he said.


	3. Chapter 3

Adam and Alisha had arrived back in his hotel room just five minutes ago and they were on his bed, tangled in each other. Alisha never knew that she could be this turned on without even taking her clothes off. Alisha and Adam groaned at the sound of someone knocking on the door, both ignoring it until the person knocked again.

Mark sighed as he sat up from the bed, "I'll get rid of them," he smirked before walking to the door. Mark's face fell at the sight of the face on the other side of the door, "Hi Megan," he said awkwardly.

"Surprise baby," she smiled as she kissed Adam before stepping around him and into the room. Megan stopped in her tracks when she saw Alisha sitting on the edge of the bed, looking between this girl and her boyfriend suspiciously. "Who is she?" she asked accusingly.

"She's um," Adam said, not being able to come up with a lie to save his ass.

"Vince McMahon's assistant," Alisha said as she stood from the bed and extended her hand to Megan. "Vince sent me up here to tie up a few loose ends with Adam's new storyline."

"Oh," Megan said, her worried face becoming bright with a smile. "It's nice to meet you."

"We're finished here now," Alisha smiled. "You two enjoy yourselves," Alisha said, looking at Adam.

"I'll walk you out," Adam said as he followed Alisha to the door and out into the hallway, holding the door open a little so that he wouldn't get locked out. Adam leaned down to kiss Alisha, only to be left hanging when she pulled back.

"Adam, your girlfriend came all this way to see you, you should really go in there and be with her," Alisha smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow," she said before walking away.

Adam took a deep breath before going back into his hotel room, wishing it was Alisha was the one he would be laying next to tonight.

Alisha slowly made her way to the hotel room she shared with Alexa. As she reached the door she slipped her key card inside and walked into the room. After closing the door behind her she looked up and saw Randy laying on Alexa's bed watching television while Alexa was peacefully sleeping on his chest.

"Hey, where you been?" Randy asked, giving her a smirk that showed he already knew exactly where she was.

Alisha sighed, "I was with Adam. I was supposed to spend the night there but Megan showed up."

"Did she see you?"

"Yeah, but I told her I was Vince's assistant and Adam and I were going over a new storyline," Alisha smiled.

"And she bought it?" Randy asked, earning a nod from Alisha. "Oh because Vince's assistant's wait until one in the morning to go over storylines," Randy laughed.

Alisha let out a small laugh before changing the subject, "So what happened here?" Alisha said as she motioned towards Randy and Alexa. "I thought she was mad at you."

"We were," he said. "But I realized how dumb I was and apologized and she forgave me."

"You can't get too used to Alexa forgiving you so easily," Alisha warned. "Next time you mess up you could lose her _and _a friend in the process."

Randy looked at Alisha questionably, "What do you mean?"

"When a guy hurts Alexa her first instinct is to run to Dave. It's been that way for as long as I can remember, and in Dave's eyes she's still that little infant that he met when he was 14 years old and if you hurt her he will destroy you," Alisha said. "But with you things would be different, he can't just handle you the way he handled everyone else because you guys have been friends for so long."

Randy nodded his head and was about to respond when he felt Alexa begin to stir and sleepily lift her head from his chest.

"Hey Alisha," she said, still half asleep. "I thought you were staying with Adam tonight."

"Megan showed up," Alisha said.

"Who is…oh wait never mind," Alexa said before rolling over in bed and going back to sleep.

Alisha and Randy both shook their heads and smiled at Alexa.

"Are you in love with my sister?" Alisha questioned, seeing the way Randy's eyes lit up when he looked at Alexa.

"Yeah," Randy said as he turned his attention back to Alisha. "But sometimes I just don't think she feels the same way."

"Oh believe me she definitely does," Alisha smiled. "Part of the reason she came on the road was so that she could spend time with you."

"Really?"

"That little revenge plan that she came up with to get back at John for his infidelities back fired on her and she fell for you when she least expected it," Alisha said, smiling at Randy as he looked down at Alexa.

Alisha stood from her bed and made her way to the bathroom to wash up and get changed for bed, when she was done she exited the bathroom. As she walked over to her bed she smiled as she saw Randy holding her sister protectively in her sleep. It didn't take long after Alisha made herself comfortable in her own bed that she drifted off to sleep.

It was around three in the morning when John Cena walked into the hotel room he shared with Randy only to find the room completely empty and a note from Randy on the table. John didn't need to read the note to know where Randy was sleeping that night and John mentally smacked, wishing he had never screwed things up with Alexa.

"Another night alone," John said as he plopped down on his bed.


	4. Chapter 4

"Wake up Randy," Alisha whispered.

Randy opened one eye and peered over at the alarm clock and saw it was five in the morning, "What?"

"Shh," Alisha hushed. "Dave wants to see us in his room; he wants to talk about plans for Alexa's birthday."

Randy slowly got out of bed, being careful as to not wake up Alexa. He slipped on a pair of sweatpants and slippers before he and Alisha made their way to Dave's hotel room.

"That was fast, what'd you guys tell Alexa?" Dave asked.

"Nothing, she's still sleeping," Alisha replied.

"Good," he smiled and looked around the room, everyone was there.

"What big plan do you have for her birthday? It better be good since you pulled me out of bed this early," John said.

"Oh it is," Dave smiled. "I'm finally giving her what she wants, what she's been bugging me for," Dave said, looking at Alisha knowing she would be the only one who knew what he was talking about.

"Dave are you serious?" Alisha gasped. "She is going to love you," she said excitedly.

"Are you gonna clue the rest of us in?" Randy asked.

"I spoke to Vince yesterday and Alexa will be signing a WWE contract tomorrow night before RAW," Dave said. "And then she'll make her debut on RAW tonight. I'm going to tell her about it when we go out to lunch later today."

"What's her storyline going to be about?"Nicole questioned.

"You guys will find out at lunch when I tell her about it," Dave said before hearing a knock on the door.

Alisha got up and walked to the door, peaking through the peephole before turning around in panic.

"It's Alexa, what are we going to tell her?" she whispered.

"Just tell her we were trying to figure out where to take her to for lunch," Dave said before Alexa knocked again.

Alisha opened the door this time and Alexa brushed passed her, seeing everyone sitting around the room. "Well this is where everyone is," she said as she looked around.

"Yeah," Dave called and asked where we wanted to take you for lunch and no one could decide to we just came here to discuss it," Alisha explained.

"I'm not included in everyone anymore?"

"You are," Randy started."But you just looked so peaceful sleeping and I didn't want to wake you up," he smiled.

"Okay, so where are we having lunch at?" Alexa questioned.

Everyone looked around at each other before Mark finally spoke up, "You're favorite place…Buffalo Wild Wings," he smiled.

Alexa smiled, "What time?"

"Around one I guess," Mark said, looking around at everyone else, getting nods in agreement.

"One is a long time from now and I'm exhausted," John said. "I say we all go back to sleep before lunch," John stood up and said bye to everyone before leaving the room.

"That sounds like a good idea," Randy smiled.

"Ew, I am not going back to my room if the two of you are planning on doing that nasty stuff," Alisha said.

Later that day everyone was sitting at Buffalo Wild Wings waiting for Alexa and Randy to arrive.

"You guys took forever to get here," Dave said as the two approached the table.

"Talk to her about it," Randy said. "It was all her fault."

Everyone looked at Alexa, "What? My hair had to be perfect for my birthday lunch," she smirked.

Everyone sat around the table and ate and had a few drinks, they talked and laughed and just had a good time. After the waitress cleared the last plate from the table Dave decided it was time to tell his baby sister about her surprise.

"Alexa," Dave said, getting her attention. "Since tomorrow is the big two one for you I had to get you the best birthday present ever. I mean, this is such a big present I have to tell you about it before you even get it," he smirked, looking at and excited Alexa.

"What is it?" she said impatiently.

"Well tomorrow before RAW you will be attending a meeting with me to sign a WWE contract," Dave said. "And then tomorrow night you make your debut on RAW."

"Are you serious right now?" Alexa said, in shock.

Dave nodded and smiled before Alexa jumped on him and hugged him. "You're the best big brother ever," she smiled. "I love you," she kissed his cheek before everyone started congratulating her.

"Wait," Dave said. "Everyone calm down, there's more."

"More? What else could there possibly be," Alexa said.

"Your storyline," Randy answer for Dave.

Dave nodded, "You're going to be the newest member of Evolution, I'm going to play the protective big brother roll and whenever a guy get near you I scare them away."

"Sounds like real life," Alexa joked.

Dave playfully gave her the finger before continuing, "You'll also accompany me, H, Flair, and Randy down to the ring for our matched. Tomorrow night you're supposed to come out and introduce yourself, leaving out the fact that you're my sister. Cody Rhodes will then come out and try to push up on you and I'll come down and kick his ass."

"I am so excited for this," Alexa said, clapping her hands.

"Just remember, do not say anything about being my sister while you are doing your introduction."

"Okay, I got it, I'm not your sister," Alexa repeated. "Oh, I'm so excited. You really are the best big brother ever," she said, giving her brother another head.

Right before they were all about to leave Dave added, "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. You'll also be involved in a love triangle."

"With who?" Alexa questioned.

"John and Randy," Dave said as they all stood up. "I don't know the details about that yet but I know that's what's going to be happening."

Everyone excited the restaurant and made their way to the their cars, Alexa and Randy climbed into Randy's rental and pulled out of the parking space, making their way in the direction of the hotel. After driving for a few short minutes Alexa looked over at Randy and noticed he was in deep thought about something.

"Randy," Alexa said, breaking him from his thoughts. "Are you okay? You look a little lost right now."

"No, I'm good baby," Randy said, trying to put on his most convincing smile.

"No, you're not," Alexa said, seeing right through him. "Something is wrong, tell me."

"You really wanna know?" Randy said, glancing at Alexa and seeing her nod her head before looking back at the road. "Fine, I'm not too thrilled about your new storyline. The stuff with your brother and accompanying Evolution sounds great but there's something about you and John being around each other that just gets under my skin. We already hang out with the same people and you guys are kind of friends but now I have to see you two work intimately together. I just don't like it," Randy said as he pulled his car into the hotels parking garage.

"Aw, my baby thinks I'm going to fall for John again," Alexa said, looking to Randy, trying to lighten the mood with a joke. "Baby, you don't have to worry, I chose you over John for a reason. I love you; you're the only one I want to be with. I'm never going to leave you for John."

Randy looked up at Alexa, "I'm sorry babe, I love you. I just don't want to risk losing you to him. He's still ridiculously obsessed with you."

Alexa sighed, "I have absolutely no feelings for him, and he's in the past. He's my friend and all but I have no feelings for him intimately," she said.

"I know, I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought it up. I love you baby," he smiled.

"I love you too," she smiled as she leaned over to kiss him. "Let's go to bed, I have a big day tomorrow."

Randy smiled as the two got out of the car, holding hands as they walked into the hotel and up to their rooms. They got in their night clothes before getting comfortable in bed. Randy was quick to fall asleep but Alexa had too much on her mind.

She was nervous and excited about tomorrow but it wasn't that keeping her awake it was what Randy had said to her in the car _'He's still ridiculously obsessed with you.' _Alexa knew John still had feelings for her but she had always assumed he just did the things he did to get back at Randy. Alexa was very happy she had Randy in her life but not a day went by that she didn't wonder how life would be if John never cheated on her.

Alexa hoped that this new storyline wouldn't stir up feelings inside her – John was not a chapter in her life that she was willing to re-do.


	5. Chapter 5

Alexa stood in her locker room, looking in the mirror and making sure her hair was perfectly in place.

"Alexa you're on in 10," she heard one of the crewmembers say as she put her brush down on the vanity. She looked in the mirror, smoothing down her hot pink halter stop that showed off just enough of her cleavage, she paired it with a pair of dark blue jean shorts and some hot pink Converses.

"Oh, look at Alexa Batista, she is looking fine tonight."

"Adam!" Alexa screamed as she turned around to face the one and only Adam "Edge" Copeland and embracing him in a hug.

"Welcome to RAW babygirl, is everyone being nice?" he asked as the two separated from the hug.

"Yes, they know who my brother is, they wouldn't dare being mean to me," she smiled.

"Alexa come on, you're on after the commercial break," her brother told her as he popped into the locker room.

"Yeah, so I expect you to be watching me while I'm out there," Alexa smiled, after nodding at her brother.

"Oh I wouldn't miss it. Good luck out there," Adam smiled.

"Thank you," Alexa said before exiting the locker room and following her brother to the guerilla.

"Oh my god," Alexa said as the butterflies began to kick in. "I'm so nervous, what if they don't like me?"

"Alexa," Dave said. "It's okay they're gonna like you," he said as they began playing Alexa's entrance music. "Remember what you're supposed to say," he said. "Get out there," he said as he nudged his sister through the curtain.

Alexa walked through the curtain and down the ramp to the ring, smiling and waving to fans. As she entered the ring she walked over to the side where the announcer handed her a microphone.

"How are we tonight Miami?" Alexa said, getting a huge pop from the crowd. "I just thought I'd come out here and introduce myself so that you and all the divas in the back know who I am," she said, smiling. "My name is Alexa, and I'm RAW's newest, and hottest diva. I promise to give you guys the sexiest and most entertaining show each and every time I'm in the ring." Just as Alexa brought the mic up to her lips to speak again Christian's music began to play. Alexa watched as he made his way to the ring, yelling at the fans and rolling his eyes at their boos. Alexa didn't take her eyes off of him as he entered the ring and grabbed a mic.

Christian walked over to Alexa and put the mic up to his mouth, looking Alexa up and down before giving her a satisfied smirk.

"Can I help you?" Alexa said sounding irritated.

"Yeah you can, and you will," Christian leaned in close to Alexa's face and grazed her cheek with his finger, Alexa smacked his hand away and Christian grabbed Alexa by her hair, pulling her closer to his face. "No one disrespects me like that," he yelled in her face. "Maybe no one has told you yet but the divas in RAW follow orders around here. You do what you're told to do or your life will be hell," Christian said as he tightened his hold on her hair. "All you divas are just talentless eye candy. The only…" before Christian could finish his rant he saw Dave Batista running to the ring from the corner of his eye. He quickly let go of Alexa's hair and slid out of the ring as Dave slid in.

Batista took the mic out of Alexa's hand, "And something Alexa forgot to inform you all of, and I want all of you guys in the back to listen close when I say this…she's my sister. So you mess with her, you mess with me," he said as he stared at Christian as he walked backwards up the ramp.

"Oh and another thing I forgot," she smiled as she took the mic back from her brother. "I'm the newest member of evolution."

"That was really great Alexa," Dave said as he and his sister walked through the curtain and back to the backstage area.

"That was so much fun," she smiled.

Alexa stood in the bathroom in her hotel room brushing her wet hair. Her adrenaline had been pumping since the moment she stepped foot out of the curtain today and she hoped that a relaxing shower would calm her down so that she wasn't completely out of control at the club tonight.

"You were great out there tonight," Randy said as he came up behind Alexa. "You looked so sexy too," he said as he kissed her neck.

Alexa smirked and turned around to face Randy, "If you think that was sexy wait until next week," she smiled as she wrapped her arms around Randy's torso. "I have a bra and panties match against Eve."

"Oh, I can't wait to see Eve in her panties," Randy smiled.

"Excuse me?" Alexa said, looking up at Randy.

"If I see Eve in her panties then that means you win," he smirked.

"Whatever," Alexa laughed as she hugged Randy tighter.

"Besides, I can see you in your bra and panties any time," he smiled.

Alexa rolled her eye as she went back to brushing her hair, "Are you going to put a shirt on or are you going to the club like that?"

Randy looked down as he tanned and perfectly toned abs before giving Alexa his signature smirk, "I think I'll go like this, attract some women."

"Oh then maybe I shouldn't bother putting a dress on tonight. Maybe I'll meet a hot guy and he'll take me back to his room tonight," she smirked back at him.

Randy's face dropped, "I'll be right back." Randy left the bathroom, returning a few minutes later buttoning up a white dress shirt.

"Thank you."

Alexa sat awkwardly at the table, looking anywhere but in the direction of the person sitting across from her. Randy, Alisha, and Adam were all out on the dance floor – Alexa had been out there too before deciding she needed a break – and Dave and Nicole had disappeared from the group about fifteen minutes after arriving at the club.

"Why aren't you out there dancing with your new boyfriend?" John asked sarcastically.

"Why are you so bitter about me and Randy's relationship?" Alexa questioned. "He's your bestfriend and at least I don't have to worry about him hurting me."

"It's not just you and Randy's relationship; I'd be this way no matter who you were with. The fact that he's my friend just makes matters worse," he said. "I never got over you."

"It looked like you were over me when you were fucking Maria."

"I was drunk."

"It doesn't matter if you were drunk; it shouldn't have happened. You and I were in a serious relationship and you went and betrayed any and all trust I had for you," she said. "And as far as Randy and I are concerned; if you ever cared about me at all you'll leave things be. I'm happy now, please don't ruin it; again," she said as she left the table and headed in the direction of the restrooms.

John's eyes stay glued in the direction Alexa had just left in until the sound of a voice broke him from his trance.

"Where'd Alexa go?" Randy asked as he took a seat at the table.

"She had to use the restroom," John answered as he downed the rest of his drink.

Alisha excused herself before making her way in the direction of the bathrooms. She checked every still before finding Alexa in the last one, sitting on a closed toilet seat crying.

"Oh my gosh Alexa," she said as she made her way to her sister side and rubbed her back. "What happened?"

"I think…I still…still…"

"Still what?"

"I still love John," she blurted out, immediately covering her mouth with her hand.

"What's wrong with that?" she asked. "You and John spent two years together. He was a big part of your life; it's only natural that you still have love for him."

"I'm with Randy though," she said as she wiped her eyes. "I can't love two people at once."

"That's not true," Alisha said. "Adam told me he loved me earlier and I'm pretty sure he loves Megan too."

"Yeah but he could be lying to you or Megan," she said.

"Well that's true but…" Alisha stopped talking when she realized she had no idea how to respond to what her sister had just said. "We should really be getting back out there before the guys come looking for us."

"Okay," Alexa said before her sister turned to leave the stall. "Do you think I should tell John and Randy about this?" she asked, making her sister turn back around and face her.

"Maybe you should talk to John; I don't think telling Randy this would go very well," she answered.

Alexa took a deep breath before exiting the stall after her sister. She stopped at the vanity and quickly fixed her make-up, successfully hiding all traces of crying.

"Randy could I talk to you for a minute?" Eve Torres said as she approached the table a few minutes after the girls had returned.

"Um, I'm a little busy at the moment," he said as he smiled and put his arm around Alexa.

"It'll just take a minute, I have some news to tell you," she said as she looked at Alexa.

Randy looked over at Alexa who nodded, signaling that she was okay with him going to talk to her, "Fine, just make it quick," he said as he got up and left the table and followed her to hers.

"I was just in the bathroom and your girlfriend let out a pretty big secret to her sister," she said as the two sat down.

"So," Randy shrugged. "What does that have to do with me?"

"Oh, it has a lot to do with you," she said. "And John."

"Me and John?' he said, now interested in what Eve had to say. "What did she say?"

"If I tell you this, what do I get in return?" she asked as she leaned back in her seat.

"We'll discuss that after you tell me what you heard," Randy said, beginning to lose his patience.

"Fine," she said before leaning forward and telling Randy everything she heard Alexa and Alisha discuss in the bathroom.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, the group was waiting outside of the hotel for the limos to pick them up to take them to the airport.

"Hey Lex," John said. "Did Randy go to your room last night?"

"No, I assumed he just decided to stay in yours, she answered.

"No, last time I saw him was when he was talking to Eve at the club," he replied.

"Same here," she answered before looking to the others. "Have any of you seen or heard from him?" Alexa looked at everyone as they nodded their heads no; Alexa sighed and leaned against the wall of the hotel.

Just as Alexa was about to pull her phone out to call Randy he came walking out of the hotel room in the same clothes he had worn to the club the previous night.

"Where were you last night?" Alexa asked as she made her way over to Randy.

"I stayed with a friend," he said as he continued looking forward; avoiding all eye contact with Alexa.

"Which one?"

"It doesn't matter," he said. "Why don't you just go be with John, that's what you want anyway," he said, finally looking down at her to give her a look of disgust; leaving Alexa standing there confused.

The limo pulled up and everyone began loading their luggage in the back before climbing in. Alisha sat in between Mark and Randy, Alexa sat next to her brother and John sat next to Dave. While the rest of the group carried on conversations during the drive to the airport Alexa and Randy stayed silent, stealing glances at one another a few times. When the car came to a stop in front of the airport everyone got out of the limo and made their way into the airport; the limo service would check their luggage in. The guys got approached by a few fans for autographs as Alisha and Alexa plopped down in a seat near their boarding gate.

"What was wrong with you and Randy in the limo?" Alisha asked as she looked at her sister.

"I don't know," Alexa answered. "I asked him where he was last night and he told me he was just at a friend's but when I asked who he told me it doesn't matter and I should just go be with John because that's what I want," Alexa looked up at her sister.

"Do you think he knows about what you told me last night?" she asked.

"I don't think so," Alexa said as she began to lose herself in thought. "How could he?"

"I don't know," she answered before looking up as a figure approached her.

"Hey sexy," Adam said as he took a seat next to her.

"Hey cutie," she said as she smiled at him.

When the group heard their flight called they gathered their carry-ons and walked through the boarding gates and onto the plane. Alexa and Dave sat together, Alisha sat with Mark and John sat with Phil Brooks and Randy sat alone. Once the plane was in the air Alexa unbuckled her seatbelt and took the seat next to Randy.

He sighed as he looked over at her, "What do you want?"

"To know what the hell is wrong with you," she said. "I didn't do anything for you to treat me like this."

"You didn't do anything to me," Randy repeated as he laughed to himself. "Do you really love me?"

"Yes," she said. "You know I do. Why are you questioning that?"

"Then how can you love John too?"

"How do you know about that?" Alexa asked shocked.

"Eve told me she overheard you and Alisha in the bathroom at the club last night," he answered. "The worst part about it is that you couldn't tell me yourself."

"I'm so glad I have a match against her tonight," Alexa said. "Of course I still have feelings for John, he was a big part of my life for a while and maybe I do still have love for him but that doesn't change the fact that I love you more. You're my boyfriend; not John."

"I don't love any of my ex's," Randy said.

"We're two different people Randy," Alexa answered. "John and I were close before we got together, then we got together and got engaged and things ended so suddenly," she said.

"Do I have to worry about losing you to him?"

"No, not after everything he's done," she said. "I'm in love with you Randy; I'm not going anywhere."

Randy sighed as he pulled Alexa to him, "I'm sorry; I love you too."

RAW- Columbus, Ohio

Alexa was in the women's locker room trying to decide what color she wanted to wear in her match tonight since she couldn't wear her usual ring gear. She finally decided on a black lace pair of boy shorts with a matching bra underneath a pair of pink short and a very snug white tank top. Alexa laced up her shoes and stood up to exit the locker room when Eve entered.

"Hey," Eve said as she gave Alexa her fakest smiled. "I had fun with Randy last night; I can see why you choose him over John."

"What?" Alexa asked.

"Yeah, he is amazing," Eve said. "He just kept me going all night long."


	7. Chapter 7

Alexa quickly stormed down the hallway in search of the locker room that contained her asshole of a boyfriend. She was furious; he sat there and accused her of wanting to be with John when he had fucked Eve Torres the night before. Once she found the locker room she stormed in, interrupting a conversation between him, Dave, John, and Adam.

"I need to speak to my boyfriend," she said. "Alone," she yelled when they all continued to sit there. She watched as they all hurried out of their seats and left the locker room. "You better tell me Eve is lying. Tell me she's just trying to get under my skin. Tell me you wouldn't do something like that to me. "

"What are you talking about?" Randy said as he made his way over to his girlfriend and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Did you sleep with Eve last night?" she asked, her green eyes meeting Randy's blue ones. The regret in them told her what she needed to know before he even spoke.

"Yeah, I slept with her after she and I left the club last night," he sighed. "But you have to…"

"Get off me," she said as she pushed his arms off her shoulders and backed away from him. "I can't believe you," she said, fighting back tears.

"Alexa wait…" he said when he realized she was turning to leave.

"You're just like him," she said, getting in his face as she turned around. "Tell me why Randy, why am I not good enough? Why did you have to go and break my heart the exact same way that he did?"

"Alexa, you are good enough," he said, looking into her angry eyes.

"Then why Randy?" she asked as she watched him search for the answer to her question. "Actually, I don't even care. You just stay the hell away from me. The only time I expect you to be anywhere near me is if we are at work. Don't kiss me, don't hug me, don't touch me, don't look at me…hell, don't even THINK about me," she said. "We're done," she added before turning and walking out of the door, slamming it behind her.

Randy let out a frustrated yell and turned around, slamming his fist into the wall behind him before leaning against it and sliding down to the floor and placing his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. He ruined the one thing that made him happy, he did the one thing he promised he wouldn't do and now he had no choice but to pay the price.

Alexa walked furiously down the hallway, texting Alisha everything that had just happed between her and Randy. Had she been paying attention she wouldn't have collided into the chest of the person in front of her and sent both herself and her phone crashing to the ground. Alexa gathered the pieces to her phone and checked to make sure there was no damage done before realizing the person she had collided with had his hand out to help her up. Alexa looked up and saw the face of Roman Reigns, the largest member of the new WWE faction 'The Shield'. She smiled as she placed her hand in his and allowed him to help her up off the floor.

"Thanks," she said. "I should really stopping texting and walking," she smiled.

"No problem," he said. "Is everything okay?" he asked, noticing her wet cheeks.

"Yeah, just some guy problems," she said as she used the back of her hand to dry some of the tears from her eyes.

"Well, whatever he did…you deserve better," he said. "You are way too beautiful to be with some jerk that's going to make you cry."

"I'm actually not with him anymore," Alexa answered.

"Ah, so you're single now?" he smiled.

"For now, yes," she smiled back.

"Well, single girl who hasn't told me her name yet," he started.

Alexa laughed, "Its Alexa, Alexa Batista."

"Oh, 'The Animal's Sister'," he smiled. "Will he kick my ass if I take you out after the show?"

"I may be able to tame him long enough to let that happen," Alexa smirked.

"Well, I'll pick you up from the locker room after the show is over," he smiled.

"That sounds perfect," Alexa said as she began to walk away.

"Oh and Alexa," he said, causing her to turn around. "I'll see you out there."

Alexa smiled again and began walking to the guerilla position, she had a bra and panties match with Eve Torres and The Shield was set to come out just as she was about to win, provoking Evolution to come out right after them.

Alexa smiled as she twirled Eve's shirt around her head before tossing it into the crowd and going back to work on Eve. Eve got the upper hand long enough to remove Alexa's shirt but Alexa quickly capitalized and went for Eve's shorts; just as Alexa began pulling them off she felt a hand in her hair and was pulled back from Eve. She heard the ref ring the bell, disqualifying Eve before she was raised in the air and slammed onto the mat. She looked up and saw the blurry faces of The Shield and Eve and just when she was sure they were going to attack her all hell broke loose in the ring. Hunter, Dave, and Randy went to work on The Shield as Alexa lay on the side of the ring, her head pounding from the hard collision with the mat. Evolution eventually backed The Shield out of the ring and up the ramp. Randy got down on his knees and picked Alexa up in his arms, carrying her backstage.

Randy placed Alexa down on the ground, keeping his hand on the small of her back until he made sure she was stable enough, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she said as she winced from Randy's touch on her back. The slam wasn't as bad as it looked and she landed pretty well but getting a slam from a man bigger and stronger than her hurt no matter how you land.

"Hey Lex," she heard as she turned around, seeing all three members of The Shield approaching her. "Are you okay? I tried to be as easy as I could."

Alexa smiled at Dean Ambrose, "I'm fine," she answered. "Nothing at a little aspirin can't help."

"Can we talk now?" Randy asked as Dean walked away.

"No," Alexa answered. "I have nothing to say to you, you cheated on me. We're over," Alexa said.

"You're not going to stand me up tonight are you?"

Alexa smiled as she turned her back to Randy to see Roman Reigns smiling at her, "Of course not. I'm actually on my way to get ready for that now," she smiled.

Roman smiled as he peeked behind Alexa to see a fuming Randy, "Great I can't wait." Roman bent down and gave Alexa a hug before walking away.

"Oh so I make ONE MISTAKE and now you're going off to fuck Reigns tonight?"

"What I do no longer matters to you Randy," she said. "Your mistake was the EXACT same mistake my last boyfriend made and he lost me for good. At least now you'll know how he feels," Alexa said as she turned and walked away.


	8. Chapter 8

"What room are you in?" Alexa asked Roman in between kisses in the elevator.

"523," Roman said as he heard the elevator chime as it arrived on his floor. The two paused their make-out session to get off of the elevator.

The first thing Alexa saw when the elevator doors opened was the face of Randy Orton. Alexa shook her head and took Roman's hand, guiding him down the hallway to his room with Randy hot on their tail.

"Randy, why are you following me?" she asked, not bothering to turn around and look at him. "Go away."

"You think I'm just going to sit here and let you hook up with this guy?" Randy said as he waved his hand in Roman's direction with a disgusted look on his face.

"Yeah," Alexa said as she waited for Roman to open the door to his hotel room. "Because there is absolutely nothing you can do to stop me." Alexa followed Roman inside the room, shutting the door in Randy's face. Randy let out a frustrated sigh and punch Roman's hotel room door before storming away.

Inside the hotel room Alexa and Roman both ignored the sounds of Randy's frustration as Roman pushed Alexa against the wall and began kissing down her neck. Alexa halted Roman's kisses as she removed his shirt and began kissing his neck and stomach as the two moved towards the bed. Alexa gently pushed Roman onto the bed and gave him a smirk before unzipping her dress and letting it fall to the floor. Roman smiled in appreciation as he looked down her perfect body; Alexa returned his smile as she climbed on top of him. Roman leaned up a little bit and the two locked each other in a passionate kiss, Alexa reached down and began unbuttoning and unzipping Roman's jeans. Alexa leaned a little bit to the side as he pushed his jeans down far enough so that he could kick them off. As he took his pants off Alexa slipped off her bra and panties, Roman smiled again as he pulled his hard cock from his boxers and stroked himself, craving to be inside of her the more he looked at her. Alexa climbed back on top of Roman and slowly slid onto his cock. Once all the way inside Alexa began rocking back and forth, throwing her head back and moaning in satisfaction. Roman grabbed onto her hips and pulled her closer to him as Alexa sped up the pace. Alexa rode faster as her first orgasm rushed through her. Before she could come down from her high Roman had flipped her onto her back; the two of them continued their mind blowing sex well into the morning.

Alexa looked over at the alarm clock next to the bed before looking over at a sleeping Roman. It was now close to three in the morning and sleep just wasn't happening for Alexa. She carefully climbed out of bed and gathered her belongings before slipping into her dress and then quietly exiting the hotel room. Alexa made her way to the elevators and got on; pushing the button for her floor before releasing a breath she hadn't known she was holding. When she heard the elevator signal that it had reached her destination she got off the exit. As Alexa approached her room she noticed a man sitting on the floor next to her door; his legs were completely stretched in front of him and his head was slumped down as if he was sleeping. The sound of footsteps caused the man to lift his head; giving away his identity. Alexa shook her head as she stepped past Randy to open her hotel room. After sticking her keycard inside and opening the door she tried to make it in before he had a chance but Randy caught the door and followed behind her.

He reached for her arm and as Alexa tried to pull away he pulled her to his chest and crushed his lips to hers.

Alexa dropped her shoes and purse that were in her hands and placed both hands on Randy's chest and shoved him away from her. "Get off of me."

"What's wrong?" Randy questioned, showing Alexa that he was very drunk. "You just did this with Roman and it was okay."

"That's exactly why I'm not doing it with you," Alexa said. "Where is Eve? I'm sure she would be more than willing fulfill your needs tonight."

"Eve is terrible in bed," Randy admitted. "It was the worst experience of my life."

"Well I hope that experience was worth losing me over."

Randy took a deep breath and stumbled over to the couch before crashing face first onto it. "It definitely wasn't."

"That why did you do it?" Alexa asked, looking over at the couch only to seeing Randy passed out. Alexa shook her head before pulling one of the blankets from the bed and covering him with it.

Alexa yawned as she woke up the next morning; she rolled over and looked at the clock before getting out of bed and walking over to the couch. Randy was still passed out, on his stomach with one arm hanging off the side of the couch. Alexa shook her head as she made her way to her suitcase, grabbing her gym clothes and walking into the bathroom to put them on and brush her teeth and hair.

Getting ready for the day she walked back out into the living room, seeing Randy sitting on the couch, elbows on his knees and his head resting in his hands.

"Headache?" she asked as she closed the bathroom door behind her.

"Yeah," Randy said without lifting his head to look at her.

Alexa walked to her purse and fished out a bottle of ibuprofen; she opened the bottle and popped two in her hand before grabbing a water bottle out of the mini fridge and making her way back in Randy's direction. She held the two items in Randy's direction, receiving a 'thanks' as he took them from her hands. He popped the pills in his mouth before washing them down with a huge gulp of water.

"Did you really have sex with him?" Randy asked as he leaned back on the couch.

"Not that it's any of your business," she said as she turned back to her suitcase to grab a pair of socks. "But yes, we did."

"Are you planning on seeing him again?"

"No," she answered as she slipped on her socks. "He and I were just a onetime thing – nothing serious."

"You and I were a onetime thing," he replied. "Now we're serious."

"_Were _serious," she said, stressing the word 'were'. "We're not anymore," she added as she slipped her shoes on and tied them. When she got no reply from Randy she said, "I'm heading to the gym, I'll be back later. You're welcome to stay here until you get your headache under control."

Alexa walked into the gym and scanned the room, when she saw Adam putting his weights back on the rack she made her way over to him.

"Hey Adam," she said as she approached him.

"Hey," he responded, not bothering to hide how unhappy he was.

"What happened with you and Alisha?" she sighed, knowing that she was the one causing him to be in a bad mood.

"She said she doesn't want us to continue what she and I were doing until I break up with Megan," he said as he sat down on the bench.

"I can't really say I blame her for putting her foot down," Alexa answered honestly. "It's obvious you really like my sister, so why not just break up with Megan, you've been cheating on her."

"I know and as much as of a lie as this may sound, I love Megan," he said. "There's just something about Alisha that I can't find in Megan."

Alexa sighed for Adam, mostly because she knew exactly how he felt. When she slept with Randy she realized she had feelings for him but she was still with John and she loved him also, "All I can tell you to do is go with your heart," she said as Adam stood up. "But I personally think you should pick Alisha."

"Yeah, you're only saying that because she's your sister," he smiled.

"No, I'm saying it because Megan is a bitch," she smirked. "I'm going to go get a workout in real quick," she said before she and Adam said their goodbyes and went their separate ways.

After her workout Alexa left the gym, making her way through the lobby she spotted Randy and Eve sitting on one of the couches. Even was very close to Randy and the two were smiling about something. Alexa shook her head in anger, _'She must not have been too bad in bed.' _

Randy looked up just in time to see Alexa storming off in the direction of the elevators, as he began to go after her Eve placed her hand on his arm, successfully stopping him.


End file.
